I don't want to be a Mob boss!
by Victoria9m77
Summary: What happens when Derrick is forced to leave his life behind to be a part of the family business? How will Derrick survive when he finds out 10 years later his childhood sweetheart Massie is in danger? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Derek P.O.V

It been 10 years since that fateful day I had to leave my life behind to go into the dangerous world of the mafia. I had to leave my love, Massie. I had to leave my friends behind. I had to leave my soccer career behind. I had to leave it all behind because of him, the man that ruined my life, my father. A father is supposed to be always there for you. My father instead of supporting my dream of becoming a soccer star decided to do anything in his power to destroy those dreams. My father is a mob boss. He wanted me to be a part of the family business. I told him I want nothing to do with the "family business", but of course my father didn't like that. He vowed to ruin my life. This is how I became a Mob boss.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek P.O.V

Ten years later, I am still cursing for my father for making me join the business. My father passed away 5 years later after I left, but I felt nothing for the man that caused me pain. I curse him because he left his gang with no leader except me. I was forced to take the leadership of the Wolf gang. I wished I could see how my friends and Massie are doing. I hoped Massie has found happiness. Although, I wished she would have that happiness with me. I was sitting at kitchen table in the apartment I shared with a couple other gang members. I was just eating my sandwich in peace, which I don't get very often with the immature members I basically have to watch over. Nick, my second command, comes running in saying I have a phone call from our rival gang. I walk up to the office wondering what he could want except a fight. I answer the phone with a simple hello. Our rival gang is the Bloodmark gang. The Bloodmark gang is the second best gang out there. They are always trying to prove to be better than us. The leader of the Bloodmark gang is a big man named Eric. Eric has always tried to have the upper hand but nobody knows about my past. Eric has nothing to hold over my head until now. Eric didn't believe in hellos as usual he got straight to the point although I wish he hadn't. I dropped the phone in shock when Eric told me something I thought I never heard again. Eric had Massie. I picked up the phone and I demanded how he found out about my past. Eric replied with that for me to know and you to find out. I was angry at myself more than anything. I was going to find my Massie if it was the last thing I do.

Massie P.O.V.

Ten years later, I still wonder why Derek left me to face the world without him. My mind tells me I should be over him. It has been ten years. My heart doesn't want to let him go. Plenty of guys ask me out. I am still Massie Block. I have been on dates but I always end up comparing them to Derek. I have a date today with this guy who goes to college with me. His name is Eric and has been trying to get my attention since I started college. I decided to give him a chance. Eric is taking me to a nice French restaurant. Although I have a feeling something bad is going to happen, but I discard it. I heard a knock on my dorm's door and I tell my roommate goodbye. Eric is looking hot as he always does when I open the door. We exchange quick hugs and hellos and then we are off. Eric and I arrived at the restaurant. Eric even teaches me some French because I can't read the French menus. I had a nice time, but something was missing from the date. I don't understand why I can't get over Derek. As we are walking out the restaurant, three men walk up to Eric. The three men exchange hellos. I tell Eric I will wait in the car. Although I have a weird feeling, I get in the car and wait for Eric. Eric finishes telling the men something important it would seem and gets in the car with me. As we are driving back, I noticed I don't know this road. I ask Eric where you are going for I never been this way. Eric replies it a surprise. We arrive at an old abandon warehouse. I asked Eric what is he doing, but I get no responds. As I see the three men that we met earlier from the restaurant I realized that this is a set up. I start to run, but Eric is too quick. He runs after me and brings me into the warehouse. He ties me up and covers my mouth. A single tear falls because I realize nobody knows where I am. This is where I am going to die. Sleep is finally starting to take over when I hear Eric say a name I never thought I heard again.


End file.
